chances
by naruko.uzuma
Summary: rarely a chances is hardly given. what if this chance is given to you? would u decline or accept? love in the present lead a new love in the past. kakashi X female naruto. dont like? dont read! this is my 1st fan fic please read and review
1. prolouge

"**Demon talking"**

"_**Demon thoughts"**_

"_Thought"_

"Normal talking"

October tenth, today was the day when the kyuubi attack the konohagakure village, celebrating the kyuubi's death, there is this lonely 7 years old girl who comes to be the kyuubi's container. Everyday/ every October tenth, she receives beatings, pain, or even death.

Fortunately she has the kyuubi no Yoko on her to heal her as soon as possible. This girl used to be an orphan, but, instead staying there. She asked the sandaime hokage an apartment to stay and she was safe there until then...

_5years later_

**Naruto's pov**

"**Kit wake up!"** I heard a voice on my head

"Five more minutes" I said while burying my pillow on my head.

"**If you don't wake up you will be late on your class again, you should remember. Today is your graduation day. Be sure you would be team up with a strong rookie and kunoichi, after you got them you can prove them your true strength and ability, they known you to be the dead last but you're going to be the best kunoichi, now get your ass up!"** the kyuubi demanded me and I easily get up.

"Geez! Fine I'm up!" I said. After waking up I did all my morning routines just for 15 minutes.

"Hey kyu? Did you see my clothes? I can't find them." I said looking everywhere.

"**They are under your bed kit; now hurry up before you get there too late!"**

I feel the glare of the great kyuubi on me then just laugh at his reaction, I walk to my bed and get my blue ninja sandal, black ninja short(**A:N/ **like the one Kakashi use to wear but just a female short try to imagine) a black t-shirt, a fishnet, a fingerless glove and my orange jacket. After wearing my outfit I wrap a bandage on my left leg and hook my kunai pocket there.

I grab my pocket and hook it behind my short. I run to the konoha's street, until I reach the academy. The usual I'm late so I stayed behind the class where Sasuke-teme used to sit. We wait for Iruka-sensei to arrive. He is just five minutes late.

"Okay class. Today will be your test. There are 5 types of test" Iruka-sensei said as he hand each of us a paper.

_1__st__ test: written test  
2__nd__ test: ninjutsu  
3__rd__ test: taijutsu  
4__th__ test: genjutsu  
5__th__ test: strategy_

I examine the paper. After a few minutes Iruka gave us the 1st type of the test. I examine yet again the paper and I found it easy.

"_Hmmm. Let see. The questions are:  
"1. Rank of shinobi's? Answer: genin, chuunin, special jounin, jounin, sannin, kage. "That's should be fine now."  
"2. Five hidden villages? Answer: fire country: hidden leaf village (kohagakure), wind country: hidden sand village (sunagakure), earth country: hidden rock village (otogakure), water country: hidden mist village (iwagakure) and cloud country: hidden lighting village (kumogakure). "I think that's all"_ After a few minutes we all pass our paper to Iruka-sensei and we all line up to do basics ninjutsu. I saw a pink headed girl who I guess to be a fan girl. I watch my entire classmate to be done there ninjutsu. Now it's my turn I walk in the front of the line.

"Now Naruto, you should do at least 3 clones, a kawarimi, and a henge" Iruka-sensei told me. I smirked at myself knowing that I did all training with kyuubi all these year so it should be surprising that I will graduate.

"Ok? I will" I made a hand sign I didn't whisper the first word because I'm weak using the bunshin no jutsu, instead I use the kage bunshin no jutsu which is not a normal clone, which is a solid one. Iruka-sensei didn't notice this so he passes me.

"Now do the kawarimi" he said. I did a few hand sign and whisper. "Kawarimi no jutsu"__and then myself was replace by a log, again he pass me then the henge. I did perfectly the henge and accidently I play a prank on Iruka-sensei. (**AN:** note the word "accidently") "Harem no jutsu!" I made a sexy jutsu used to be an older me and more perfectly curvier (**AN: **is curvier a word? XD, and btw I will miss all the other exam because I'm lazy now XD sorry)

"Okay class, you did a pretty well good job I will announce your teams tomorrow don't be late, and the rookie of the year is no other than Sasuke Uchiha. And the kunoichi of the year is Sakura Haruno. Now all of you dismiss!" he said.

No wonder I play dead last but inside I'm very cool! Cooler than that teme!

_The next day_

I rush into the academy to know my team. As expected everyone is there except so I took my sit and wait patiently.

"Okay now that all of you are here now I will announce your team. TEAM 1…" he goes on further "team 7 will be…. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto, your jounin will be Hatake Kakashi.

"_Now great I got a lazy sensei, a fan girl, and a teme. I'm in doom!"_ I thought to myself. Iruka got over announcing our team. As for Kakashi he is 2 or 3 hours late so I just sleep until the teme which is so close on my face about 2 inches away, I felt my cheeks heat up and for that Haruno she accidentally push Sasuke on me. Making our lips lock together! I feel Sasuke blush too but I felt my lips kiss back, we both have wide eyes then we pulled back. Blushing and looking away. Then our sensei came in.

"My first impression to you guys is… you're too weak, now meet me in the rooftop" he said while doing the shusin (body flicker technique). I then follow him and waited for my two other team mates. After a few minutes there they are.

"Okay let's get to know each other. Tell me your name, likes, dislike, or dream if u have." He said.

"Why should you go first sensei?" the pink haired girl said.

"Fine. I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are still unknown, as for my dreams, hmmm, it's for me to find out and for you to learn. Now go ahead pinkie."

We all sweat drop all we know 'bout him is his name.

"**his like is reading icha icha, dislikes being disturb while reading icha icha, and his dreams is to own all the icha icha!"** kyuubi said I hold back my laughter and pay attention.

"My name is Sakura Haruno... my likes is" she take glances on Sasuke. "my dislike is NARUTO! And my dream is" yet again she take a glance on Sasuke and squeal.

"Next brooding one" Kakashi said

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have a few likes," I feel Sasuke glance on me and blush but I didn't mind it since Sakura glared at me. "And a few dislike" he again glance on Sakura with a glare. "My dream is, no more on ambition is to kill a certain man and the restoration of my clan" finishing his word sent a shiver on my spine.

"Now next Blondie" Hatake said

"Yatta! My name is Naruto uzumaki! My likes are ramen, training, and my friends and…" I felt myself glance on Sasuke but shove it away. "My dislikes are, waiting 3 minutes to boil the ramen, Sakura and Sasuke-teme! And PERVERTS!" I glance the word pervert to out sensei and held his hand on defense. "As for my dream I want to be the best and yet legendary kunoichi all over! I will surpass all of them! Believe it!" I said raising a fist on my hand.

"_Now let's see I got a fan girl, a fan boy avenger, and an interesting Blondie"_

"Okay meet me tomorrow don't eat or you throw it up." He said with a poof.

(**AN: **I will not write all the details because it is very long so as summary, Naruto failed to return Sasuke, she unlock her blood line. [Yes in this she have a blood line] it is called the rin'ngan; she trained with jiraiya for 3 years. She learned all her techniques you know and she can control the bijuu inside her, she found out her heritage and now they are going on the fourth shinobi war)

-**Npov-**

Bodies floating everywhere, my sensei and former teammates are dead I feel my limp body as this Great War is on its end, Sasuke walk toward me.

"SA...su...ke" I manage to choke out his name while I'm slowly dying.

"Naruto, change everything back there. I will sent you back in time but please change everything" he perform a jutsu and slam his palm on my stomach I feel somehow some energy flow on my body.

"Naruto, remember this. I did love you too, please change everything." He said leaning against me and I feel soft lips locked on my own then I manage to shout.

"SASUKE!" then I feel my body sent to another dimension then It went all black out.

**AN: ** did you like it? Oh come on please review! I love you all! This is my 2nd fan fiction so I'm not good enough so please don't be mad at me! Thank you! Stay tune because I'll upload soon! Thanks Ja ne!


	2. the beginning

_Previously at chances_

_Bodies floating everywhere, my sensei and former teammates are dead I feel my limp body as this Great War is on its end, Sasuke walk toward me._

"_SA...su...ke" I manage to choke out his name while I'm slowly dying._

"_Naruto, change everything back there. I will sent you back in time but please change everything" he perform a jutsu and slam his palm on my stomach I feel somehow some energy flow on my body._

"_Naruto, remember this. I did love you too, please change everything." He said leaning against me and I feel soft lips locked on my own then I manage to shout._

"_SASUKE!" then I feel my body sent to another dimension then it went all black out_

"**Demon talking"**

"_**Demon thoughts"**_

"_Thought"_

"Normal talking"

**-Npov-**

"**Kit, wake up! If you don't want your body crush on a large boulder!"** kyuubi said to me and easily I opened my eyes with me flying in the air, and young Obito, Kakashi, and Rin. No wonder I'm really sent back in time. At this time line Obito is about die fortunately I'm here. I balled my hands into fist, meeting the boulder. I punched it with all my might and strength. The boulder cracked and shatter into million pieces of sand.

The 3 of them look at me in awe. But then again, I collapse causing Kakashi to run to me and catch me, I fell again in unconsciousness and I wake up on kyuubi's chamber.

"**Kit rest for a while, team Minato is making their way to konoha, if you got back there, immediately you need to talk to the sandaime and tell him what happened and make some clear up story well of course you need your name and identity so I recommend you to use Naruto Namikaze than the uzumaki, now get your ass out of here and wake up!"** the great kyuubi said to me. As long as I got the information, only to wake up with white surroundings.

"Oh my! Minato-sensei! Hokage-sama! She's awake" I hear a voice and from what I hear it's a girl. I groaned and sit down looking at my surroundings. I saw a Kakashi looking suspiciously on me, a cheerful Obito, a Rin with Minato and Hiruzen looking worriedly on me.

"U—umm? Where am I? Is this konoha?" I ask them as if I don't know this place for them to take off the suspicion.

"You're in the hospital, I, Rin, Obito, and minato-sensei bring you here, and yes you're in konoha" said a silver grey headed.

"So if this konoha, can I have a word with your hokage? I need something important to discuss" I said and they eyeing me suspiciously.

"Minato, and the others leave us for a while I won't be in danger" the hokage said.

"But hokage-sama!" a blonde man which I believe my father is objected.

"Not now minato now go!" the old man demanded and they all get out.

"Now what do u wants to talk about little one?" he said smiling at me.

"Jiji!" I hug him tightly. "Jiji, you won't believe, I came here accidentally. I'm Naruto uzumaki Namikaze, I'm the daughter of the yellow flash and red hanabero" so on I explain what happen to the hokage and he believe me.

"So now let's make a cover up story, you will be minato's long lost sister he didn't have chance to know. As for your files I will be done in it, and as for the kyuubi we will get it from Kushina to seal the half of it in you so u can be the kyuubi's container now. So I shall explain it to the others, now please rest" he said at me smiling, I smiled back and lay down again until I heard the door close.

"_Wow, I'm back to my 12 year old body, I'm so upset I don't have that body again" _I sigh, and then I heard kyuubi chuckle. _"The hokage told me that I will be on my fat-brother's team"_ I thought.

"**now kit, let me give you a present"** kyuubi said, as I feel a stinging pain on my chest there I saw my chest growing a little bigger it seems to be cup B for now. (**AN: **take note the word "for now" XD) I rolled my eyes and or the door opened. I saw my brother minato with his team coming inside.

"The sandaime explains us everything, you will be starting as a genin tomorrow if your body can act now, as for now" minato said while he run to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I feel my chest or should I say my new breast press against my brother's chest which made me blush.

I feel Rin's jealousy towards me for having my body at this age. Obito look at us happily, while Kakashi looking away with a blush on his cheeks. Then my brother pulled back.

"You will be leaving with me, you go and dress now we will tour you around konoha" he said, while I just nod.

After a few minutes, I woke out with my outfit when I'm 12 back then. Black short, fishnet, black t-shirt with a little long sleeve, fingerless glove, bandage on my left leg with the kunai pouch on it. On the back of my short is my kunai Hollister and I just let my hair fall reaching my butt, and lastly I have my hia-tte (forehead protector) on my waist And my blue ninja sandal.

Kakashi, Rin, Obito, and my brother look at me with a blush creep on their faces.

"You know Naru-chan; you will catch boy's attention now you look so sexy!" Rin said making me blush.

"Thanks for the compliment" I said.

on their way on the konoha street, Naruto was introduce with some shinobi and villagers, Naruto and the others except Kakashi is getting along. Kakashi and Naruto are now rivals but deep inside they have feelings for each other. Now there on their way on the ramen stand. Standing there was a young teuchi.

"Okay kids! Let's order! We I will have miso!" minato said as we all order. Before we began to eat, I recognize the bushy-eye brows, green tights and a chuunin vest. _"This must be mighto guy"_ I thought

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! I see you have your team mate here. Oh! Who is this lovely maiden with you? May I know her?" he said.

"Guy this is Naruto, Naruto this is guy" Kakashi said glancing on both of us.

"Nice to meet you lovely one! I mighto guy might want to be with you!" he said then glance at Kakashi. "Kakashi! You shouldn't have all lovely maidens be with you! I challenge you to a challenge where is we will bet on this lovely maiden's heart" guy declared making me panicked deep inside. Kakashi seemingly he's bored as usual decline the topic.

"Then I shall have this maiden" guy said. I sweat drop and grab kakashi's hand making us both blush.

"We will be back for a minute" I said dragging Kakashi on a far tree behind and sit with him.

"Now! Accept the challenge! I don't want to be with bushy-eye brow forever you know!" I said. When I realized what I said, I put mu hands on my mouth and blushed hard it seems like I confess my feelings on him.

**-Kpov-**

I felt my cheeks heat up when I heard those word from Naruto. I smirked on what she said.

"And tell me the reason why should I fight against guy?" I said making him panicked more.

"Because I will do whatever you want! I promise! I don't go back on my word yah'know!" she said still blushing on me. When she was about to shout again, I use my lips to shut her up making us fall on the ground me on top and she on the ground. She kisses back when I pulled.

"Fine! You should not broke you're vow on me, that kiss prove that you made a promise with me. Now get up and let's go back before they become suspicious on us" I said grabbing her hand to lift her up. In the corner of my eyes I saw her touches her lips which make me smile unnoticed by anyone.

I sit back on my chair with Naru following me.

"Now guy I accept you're challenge, but if you lose" I grab Naru's waist which made Rin squeal in anger. "This girl will be mine understood that?" I said making guy and minato-sensei look at me. And we all eat for a few minutes.

**AN:** chapter 1 is done! Hope you like it guys and please review! I will upload soon thank you!


	3. the mission

Previously at chances

"_Now guy I accept you're challenge, but if you lose" I grab Naru's waist which made Rin squeal in anger. "This girl will be mine understood that?" I said making guy and minato-sensei look at me. And we all eat for a few minutes._

**-Npov-**

I growled in anger as Kakashi and the others along with my brother who is carrying me away from Kakashi like a lost child.

"Kakashi! You won't have my sister at once! Now dismiss!" my brother said as we walk from his house. When we reach home, he led me on a hallway and I walk on one door where my room was told. The room was beautiful for me. Orange walls and whatever boyish designs that It make me happier. I threw myself on my bed and I drifted fast asleep.

_Next day_

I'm walking to the training ground seven as I saw Kakashi and Obito talking. I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation and hide my chakra to be unnoticed by them.

"Kakashi do you really like Naruto? I thought you like Rin more than anyone?" this question made by Obito, I felt my heart shatter as I hear more.

"Hn. I don't like her, I just accept that challenge to make her believe" Kakashi said as I feel something wet on my face drop.

"But you kissed her!" Obito protested.

"Yup I did, but it's just a play" Kakashi said. I can't bear more so I decide to show now with my happy face.

"Hey Obito!" I ignored Kakashi and hug Obito. Obito became my best friend since that day.

A few minutes later Rin arrive and with my brother.

"Okay team, we're having a mission. But be careful it's an A rank mission." Bro said.

Within one hour we meet in the front gates. I'm the last one to arrive. Rin glare at me as she hugged Kakashi. I just ignore them and walk to the team.

"Naru where is your bag?" Obito asked

"Oh? Geez! I don't have bag, didn't you hear about sealing scrolls? I got them. Here" I said pulling out 3 scrolls.

"Is that so?" minato-sensei said. "So let's go then we don't have a problem. Naruto, Kakashi, and Obito will be in charge in attack and defense; I'll help them while we protect Rin and the scrolls."

"Hai!" we all said in unison as we proceed to our mission.

After a few hours of traveling, fortunately we haven't seen any enemies _yet. _So we decided to split in different directions.

Kakashi went to the west with Obito, while minato-sensei and Rin went to the north, while I went to the east. We have a communicator to contact each other to be sure if we meet some enemies.

I'm running to the east side when I met an opponent. They are from the sound village, war is still going on. But we need to end this as much as possible.

I tried to avoid the enemy but the more I avoid, the more they tried to attack me. I had no choice than to call Kakashi and the others.

After a few minutes of kunai throwing fight, my enemies got piss then the kunai fight was switch to ninjutsu fight. I had no choice but to fight instead to wait for my team.

(**AN: can I just leave the fight here? Because I don't know the techniques yet, so I'll be leaving the fight for now. But there will be the time that I will write a detailed fight)**

After the exchanges of ninjutsu, I feel exhausted easily because I only need to use 5% of my chakra. Unfortunately the kiri ninja's are still full so I have no choice to fight with additional 5%.

After a minutes of fighting with the bastards my temper got pissed.

"_Where are they!"_ was my only thought that came up in my mind while fighting them. This fight took 20%of my chakra. Damn! Where are they!? I can't keep going like this or I'll be exhausted I need some help!

_-With Kakashi and the others-_

**-Kpov-**

"minato-sensei" I said to my teacher as we are traveling to Naruto's area to help her in the battle.

"What is it Kakashi?" he asked me while moving faster than us.

"Can you please slow down? We will get tired sensei if we keep like this" I added.

"Plus this side of the forest is the most complicated part, it is build by puzzles and mysteries" Obito added. How such he know that? Yeah I really forgot he got his Sharingan.

_Flashback_

_(Naru's pov)_

_I walk in the Uchiha compound to see what are all uchiha's doing. I decided to begin my peace treaty here. Because based on my research they are planning a coup de tat. I walk to the street to the main house when I saw my best friend Obito practicing his Sharingan._

"_Obito" I said happily to him. "Congratulation you are able to develop you're Sharingan!" I said while he just nodded and grin on me. So I decided to leave him train._

_I find my way to the main house._

_When I knock the door, I was greeted by a cute Itachi. Wait….. Did I say cute? But I had to admit he is really a cute 7 years old._

_I bent down to his level._

"_Is your daddy here?" I said smiling while he just nodded._

"_I'm Naruto Namikaze, I'm here to talk to your daddy-"I said when Fugaku cit my word._

"_Come in Namikaze and head to my office" he said while I nodded and follow him in his office. I saw his wife on the staircase and I greet her "hello"._

_When we arrived at his office he offered me a sit._

"_So what do you need Ms. Namikaze" he said with a harsh tone._

"_I'll go straight to the point sir" I said._

"_Then go" he answered._

"_What will you choose? Family or power?" I directly asked_

"_Power" he state to me narrowing his eyes._

"_I see. What would you choose, your clan or your family?" I then asked again narrowing my eyes at him._

"_My clan" he said._

"_Then you will be a good clan leader, but Fugaku-sama." I said taking a deep breath._

"_I'm going to offer you something" I said._

"_What is it?" he asked me._

"_Will you free your clan in your strict rules and tradition and let them enjoy and be happy for their lives for the sake of the next generation?" I said as I heard him gasp._

"_What will I get" he asked._

"_Protection and power to save your clan" I said smiling._

_It took 15 minutes for him to answer._

"_Fine then, but keep your promise Namikaze, I'm holding on to it" he said. As I bow to him saying a thank you before leaving the compound._

_Flashback ends_

"minato-sensei, Naru will be fine" Rin said gaining a nod from my sensei as he slow down.

**-Npov-**

I am beyond to my limit; I had no choice but to do it! I take a deep breath as I make a hand sign and shouted.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" hundreds of clone appeared as I take my chance to hide and prepare my technique.

I close my eyes and concentrate as my clones fight the enemies; I concentrate my chakra reserve on my eyes to prepare my technique.

It took me some time until I perfected the technique. I heard my last clone "poof" and I heard rustle of the trees. Team minato arrived as I walk in the middle area eyes close.

I can feel their eyes wide open when I open my eyes.

**-Every ones thought except Naru-**

Her eye… is... Is it for real? They all thought

**-An- **woooohooo! Chapter 3 is done! Please don't forget to review!

Next at chances: the activation! Stay tune guys!

As for YUNGSUN: this is the next chapter I promise! Thnx for reviewing please stay tune!

JA NE!


	4. the activation and revelation

**-Normal pov-**

Naru's eyes are much more different than her normal eyes. The once azure crystalline eyes are now in deep violet with 2 circles surrounding her black pupil. Her chakra and stamina are high now more than a 100 %

"Amazing" team minato said as they all have wide eyes on what they saw, Naruto. Naruto, a 12 year old a fellow kunoichi and teammate has activated her own blood line. The legendary Rin'ngan!

**-Npov-**

"_Let the show begins!"_ I thought and grin on what I saw. My team mates and my enemies all wide eyes on my blood line. Sure it is a legendary but I couldn't expect on this big surprise.

I grab my kunai and run through the enemy with an incredible speed. More incredible than my brother's speed. I pressed my little finger on my enemies' neck (pulse point) and let him drop on the ground.

I prepare a hand seal and shouted. Fuuton: daittopa as a huge amount of wind gaze around me and blow up my enemies to death.

I smirk at them and grab the scrolls they stole.

"Let's head back to konoha" I said. "We got the entire scroll we need" I pass through them and jump through trees to trees.

My team mates follow me behind. More usually now that we are in the deepest part of the forest and nearly in the border of the sand village. It will take us at least 2-3 days to travel back at konoha.

**-Mpov-**

"_I thought the Rin'ngan is only a legend. Why does my sister own it? And for my entire question, we don't have any blood line except for our tactics and our traits" _I thought while looking at my sister. We are heading back to konoha.

"_And not also that. She uses a high level fuuton. The fuuton: daittopa, which is classified as an A-rank fuuton. _I think at what I thought as we are heading faster it triple our normal speed.

I sighed as few hours pass by. The sun is setting down, this time I decided to break the silence among us.

"We are setting our camp soon so slow down your speed. Especially you Naru, you are so fast" I said making my team jump slower.

"Sorry sensei" my fellow blond says. I smiled at them as I signal them to stop; eventually they stop as they saw my signal.

"We are setting here, prepare all tent" I said making them prepare tent.

"We don't need that much tent" I said making them raise an eyebrow.

"We only need 2 tents" I said and continued. "Obito and Kakashi will share a tent while Rin and Naru will share. As for me I will rest when the second watch will have enough rest." I said making them absorbed what I said

"I will be the first watch then Kakashi and Obito will be the second and the last watch will be our kunoichi's." I said watching them finish their set up camp.

"Naru could you gather some wood and water with Kakashi? While Rin will gather food.

**-Npov-**

"_Great I'm stuck with this jerk!" _ I thought as I sighed and walk through the forest. Kakashi is following me behind but I push my thought to talk to him or not.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked as I ignored him and gather some woods.

"Hey! Naru I'm talking to you! Do you have a problem?" he repeated himself more often until I decided to speak up to him.

"Yes! I do have a problem" I said in an anger and hurt voice.

"And what is it?" he asked.

"You!" I said while running a little fast.

"Me? Why me?" he asked.

"Because….." I trailed of and run a little.

"Because?" he asked.

"Because you hurt me! You kiss me for nothing! Y—you love Rin and it's not me that's my problem!" I ran to the camp to avoid his gaze.

**-Kpov-**

"_Because you hurt me! You kiss me for nothing! Y—you love Rin and it's not me that's my problem!" _is Naru really that serious? I asked no one particular but myself. I gather some wood to head to the camp.

I tried to talk to her but she kept ignoring me so I decided to take a sleep before minato-sensei said that he will take the first watch.

"_What a revelation Naru" _I thought until I drifted to sleep.

**-AN- sorry for keep waiting but I'm so busy I know it is short but please forgive me I will try a longer one! I promise so please stay tune!**

**By the way guys, in this fan fic Naru will have at least 3 blood line ^_^.**

**Rin'ngan**

**Kushina's large chakra amount and chains**

**Fast healing ability **

**That's the blood line I thought for now, are you agree?**

**So please keep reading! Until next time again!**

**JA ne!**


	5. flashbacks and love

**I don't own everything. Please read and review.**

**-Normal pov-**

After a few days of traveling team minato are now heading to the hokage's tower. They made their report as a few minutes later, they head out to rest. Kakashi on the other side is trying to talk to Naru.

Naruto on the other hand avoiding kakashi's gaze on her, made a quick run to her brother's house.

**-Npov-**

I walk inside the house just to be tackled by a red head woman (guess who) and I'm most likely surprise. She is Kushina uzumaki! My mother! Oh my god! What should I do? I decided what to do as I mask my surprise face with my cool and spicy one. I push the elder woman off me.

"What the hell!" I ask fakery angry. "Who the hell are you!?" I ask as I glare to the red head woman.

"Oh. I'm Uzumaki Kushina; I'm your brother's girl friend. I heard that you're done with your mission so I decided to take a visit. Are you mad?" she asked a little nervous on her voice. I sighed tiredly as I made my way to the hallway.

"No. I'm just tired good night" I said as I enter my room just to be fallen asleep.

-**A week later-**

-**Still Naruto's pov-**

I walk around the village smiling happily as I heard Obito screaming my name.

"Naruto!" he said waving on arm at me while running.

"Hey Obito!" I said as I stop my walk. He run on me breathing heavenly.

"We are in need in the hokage's office minato-sensei and the others are there now." He said as we began to walk to the hokage's tower.

**-Hokage's tower-**

**-Normal pov-**

Sarutobi, the sandaime hokage is sitting in front of the team with the legendary sannin in front of them. Jiraiya the frog sannin just taken up the secret word from the hokage unknown by the team.

_Flashback_

_3 hours before the team minato gathering._

"_Jiraiya" the old man said._

"_Sensei" he said._

"_I need to talk to you on something" the old man said as he gave jiraiya a folder containing Naruto's fake document. Jiraiya read that and eyeing suspiciously he's sensei._

"_As for that, I want you to know that, that document is a fake. I just made it when the girl arrived" the old man paused as jiraiya nodded to him to continue._

"_I made it clear that she is minato's long lost sister, since she is not. Apparently she is from the future, I found out that someone perform a time travel jutsu on her" the sandaime paused as jiraiya still gathering the information in his head as he nodded again for him to continue._

"_As you know, time travel jutsu are complicated jutsu it is in need with a large chakra. I discovered too that Naru is the container of the kyuubi. As we know that our Kushina has the kyuubi, we are wrong. She is holding the yang chakra of the kyuubi, while Naru is holding the yin chakra." He said_

"_What? Wait sensei. You are saying that the kyuubi is split into two chakras? This is not doing any better. We need to seal the whole kyuubi on this girl before it cause a lot problems." Jiraiya said as the old man nodded._

"_Yes and as for that, I want you to keep watch with Naru and train her skills. Tell her that you know her now so that you can see what is she capable of" the old man trail as jiraiya nod._

"_Good, keep this a secret because I marked this as a triple S rank secret understood?" he said as the sannin nod._

"_Well good take a rest and be back after two hours and a half, you are going to meet them." As jiraiya lay on the couch as he fell asleep._

_Flashback ends_

Naru crashed the door making the four man eyes widen.

"_God she's dangerous. She is like a mini Tsunade" _that's all what they thought as Naru is holding a beaten Kakashi and an Obito who is grinning madly.

"Naruto! Don't hold Kakashi-kun like that!" said the banshee Rin.

"HN, why he's my boyfriend" as Naru stuck her tongue and blush on my own word.

The four man laugh at her as Naru wake up Kakashi,

"Kakashi" he said tapping the boy's shoulder.

"Ngh" was the response she got. He tried it more as she got the same response. She decided to wake him up.

"KAKASHI! GOD DAMN IT WAKE THE HELL UP OR I STICK UP A KUNAI ON YOURE ASS!" this outburst Naru made. Kakashi suddenly posed on a sitting position.

"Naru, I'm up no need to shut up" as he eye her lazily.

"Now that all of you are awake, I want you to know your sensei, sensei.

"I'm the one of the legendary sannin. Jiraiya! The frog hermit and I'm not a pervert-." He was cut off when Naru spoke.

"I know I know! You're a super pervert!" she shouted as she laughed hardly leaning on Kakashi as a support.

"You little girl! I want to train you if you can beat me. And if you do I will let you fight with them on the upcoming battle" jiraiya said while grinning.

"I will win" I grinned.

"Meet me on the training ground 7 tomorrow at 2 am" he said.  
"Minato bring your team with you" he said then leaves.

**-Npov-**

I walk to the street as I feel myself getting tired. I fight the urge to sleep walk. But then I felt that I'm slowly getting sleepy I feel some strong arms wrap around my waist.

"You know it's bad to sleep walk kit" the voice said as I recognize it was Kakashi. I smiled to him as I snuggle on his hug.

"I'll bring you home now kit, don't worry" he said as he carry me soon I fell asleep.

_Flashback –_

_After a week ignoring each other Kakashi realize what he lost, he pays me a visit on my house._

_My dad is not at home. Currently I'm done with my morning routines as I heard a knock on the door._

"_I'm coming" I said as I rushed to the door to see Kakashi standing there with a different look on his eyes. I let him in as we began our conversation._

"_I'm sorry" I heard him say._

"_For what?" I ask._

"_For not looking underneath the underneath" he say when I'm about to say something he cut me off._

"_I love you too Naru, I—I'm just afraid that you'll reject me as Rin did." He said with sadness in his eyes. I tried to speak up but I'm too shocked. Kakashi? The Kakashi I liked love me too? Oh my god! I feel my face flushed on that word._

"_The day you spy us I felt your presence so I decided to make a lie on me kissing you on that day" he said as he pull me in a deep embrace._

"_Naru I'm so sorry, forgive me" he asks as I nodded on his shoulder. A moment later, after chatting Kakashi ask me a question._

"_Will you be my girl Naru?" he asked me as I felt my face flushed again and felt my tears fall on my cheeks. Tears of joy I nodded as I hug Kakashi tightly._

"_Yes Kakashi, I'll be your girl" I said as he lifted my chin to kiss me._

_He kissed me when…_

"_KAKASHI! GET OFF MY SISTER" an angry minato opened the door as I hide my fear on my brother to Kakashi's shoulder._

"_Naru, Kakashi! You had a lot of explaining to do!" minato said as we head off to his office. We explain all things to him as he asks Kakashi if he truly loves me. I heard him say yes but soon I fell asleep on him while he talks to my father._

_The next thing I knew is he guaranteed Kakashi being my boy friend as long as he shouldn't hurt me and willing to protect._

_Flash back ends –_

Kakashi put me to bed, when he was about to leave me I grabbed his hand. He looked at me confusedly.

"Don't leave me, stay by me, until I wake up" I request as he just smile at me then lay down beside me until we both asleep.

**-AN: waahhhhh! Love is in the air guys *giggle* I know this is boring but please read and review and give me courage and idea on my fic help me guys okay?**

**Next chapter: preparing for the battle**

**Want to know what happens next to Kakashi and Naruto? Stay tune there will be part of the stories when Naruto will be taken apart from Kakashi, but true love conquer! XDD okay please review again guys.**

**JA ne!**


	6. mother and daughters bond

**I'm back: D okay guys please read and review I don't own anything**

**-Npov-**

I was walking on the street when I finish my early routine.

_Flashback_

_The time I woke up, my father enter my room._

"_Ah Naru-chan I see your awake. Kakashi leave early because he is in need of hokage-sama, he said that he's sorry for leaving you" my brother said._

_I sit up and rub my eyes._

"_Is Kushina-nee is here?" I ask._

"_Yeah she is in the kitchen cooking something, better take a bath before you get late" he said before leaving my room. I sighed as I get out to bed and take a bath._

_After few minutes, I am wearing my normal clothes and went to the kitchen to see Kushina-nee and my brother._

"_Good morning Naru-chan" Kushina-nee said._

"_Good morning nee-chan" I said as I sit on the chair and dig in. Kushina-nee is not that bad cooker I guess._

_After that I woke out to the house finding myself walking at the street._

_Flashback ends_

I sighed at the thought when my best friend Obito came on my side.

"Oi Naru-chan!" he said while running on me. When he was near me he stops in front of me panting heavily.

"What is it Obito-kun?" as asked him as he stood finally letting a deep breath.

"hokage-sama wanted to see you" he said as I nod and follow him to lead the way.

_15 minutes late at the hokage's tower_

"I got Naruto Namikaze as requested hokage-sama" Obito said as he gesture me at hokage-sama.

"Thank you Obito you may leave us and join your team" the geezer said as Obito walk out of the room leaving us both the hokage.

"Now, Naruto I want to talk to you on some things, please take a seat" he said as I took a seat in front of him.

"What is it hokage-sama" I asked politely waiting for the news.

"First, I talk to Kushina about your heritage yesterday, is she nice to you" he asked as I nod.

_Flashback _

_-Hokage's office with Kushina-_

"_Kushina-san please takes a sit" hokage said. Kushina took the seat in front of the hokage eyeing him curiously._

"_I know you want to know why you are here" he said as the red head nodded. "I want you to know that the time will come that your tenant living inside you will be transfer to a new vessel" he said as Kushina stand up shocking her head from the news._

"_What new vessel hokage-sama?" she asked. "Is there someone willingly enough to hold my demon?" she asked again gaining a nod from the hokage. "Then who is she?" she asked as she took a sit again._

"_As you know, the kyuubi only have the half chakra he has" he said gesturing him to continue. "We found out that the sister of your mate, minato, got the yin chakra of the kyuubi which is darker than the yang of your kyuubi" he said as he continues. "To make the world balance, we decided to get the yang of your kyuubi and merge it with the dark kyuubi to keep it balance" he said._

"_But does Naru-chan agree?" she asked gaining a nod from the hokage._

"_She agrees and for the other news, promise me that you'll be nice to Naru as long as you live" he said as she nods again._

"_Naru is not from this timeline, she is from the future and both of you and minato are her parents." He said as the lady in front of him shockingly wide eyes._

"_M—my daughter?" she said as he gain a nod from hokage. As he tell more details on Naru. "Promise me you keep this a secret Kushina, minato will know this soon from her just keep quiet for the meantime." He said._

"_Hai hokage-sama, if you excuse me I'll go now" Kushina said as she leave._

_Flash back ends_

"Oh my god!" my mother knew! My mother knew I'm her daughter. I beam happily as I hug the hokage tightly.

"as for that tomorrow will be your fight with jiraiya so get some rest and bond with your mother okay?" he said as I nod and storm out of the room.

I walk back at home finding myself staring at my mother and hug her tightly.

"Mom" I said crying for joy.

"Naruto" she said as she hugs me closer. "Are you okay to hold the kyuubi inside you?" she asked as I nod.

"If that's what you say but then let's go shopping! Let's call it a mother-daughter day!" she beamed as I follow her to the shopping district.

On our way to the shopping district, my mom and I buy different clothes, eat on a ramen stand and bond along as well. For the first time in my life I fell I'm loved by my mother and I love the warm, the warm of a mother's touch and love.

We didn't notice that it is getting dark as we decided to go home. When we got home, my father or should I say brother told us that tomorrow after the fight with jiraiya, he will be announced as the fourth hokage.

My mother and I pulled my brother in a deep bone crashing hug as we tell him we are very happy at his achievement.

Winking at each other, mom and I made a dish for my brother's achievement as we eat dinner.

As the night goes wild and dark, my brother fall asleep as I walk to my room but my mother follow me and she tuck me in at night, sing me a lullaby, and kiss my forehead to bid me goodnight.

And then that's when I fall asleep.

**AN: chapter 6 is here! Sorry I change the title this should be the jiraiya Naruto fight but I think that this would be the mother daughter bond so guys I hope you're not mad at me I know it's short but I'll try to upload as soon as possible.**

**Please read and review. Thank you**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
